


Dream Bubble Threeway

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Eridan bottoms, Multi, PWP, rails with pails, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Feferi decide to pay Cronus a visit in the Dream Bubbles.</p><p>Prompt/Situation: Threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Bubble Threeway

 

Feferi wasn’t sure why she had agreed to accompany Eridan to Cronus’ hive in the Dream Bubbles.  As far as she was concerned, Eridan and Cronus hated one another, though she supposed she understood why if the case were to establish a relationship with Cronus.  The way Eridan was walking convinced her otherwise, however.  He wasn’t acting the way he usually did around or when dealing with hate crushes.  The violet-blooded troll was walking with more purpose, his fists weren’t clenched, his jaw wasn’t set.  Instead, he seemed almost calm.

 

Still, the fuchsia-blood was still weary.  Her and Eridan definitely hadn’t ended on a good note and they had only spoken a few words since the both of them appeared.

 

_ “I’m sorry for everythin’, Fef.  I just- had to do somethin’.” _

 

His only words rocked around in her mind, nearly driving her crazy.  She understood, but things hadn’t been touched on nearly enough.  Then, he asked her to accompany him to Cronus’ place.  That’s where they found themselves.

 

The female could see the top of the hive appearing in the distance as they walked briskly.  She decided to try to speak and get answers out of him.

 

“So why are you wanting to visit Cronus?”  She asked, her voice high as usual, though void of any emotion.  She didn’t want Eridan to get the wrong idea about anything.

 

“Answers, I suppose,” Eridan responded, vague in his own answer.

 

Feferi found herself growing frustrated at her friend, though didn’t speak any longer.  Instead, she pursed her black lips together and walked faster, wanting to get everything over with so she could go back to doing nothing.  It wasn’t that there wasn’t anything to do in the Dream Bubbles, because there was a lot; it was simply the fact that she needed to think about things.

 

The two eventually reached the hive by the sea.  Feferi felt at home, though Eridan quickly grew tense, which concerned her greatly.  However, she didn’t see any point in asking him about it, as he would only give cryptic answers or nothing at all.

 

The violet-blood stepped up to the door, wrapping his fist on the wood loudly before standing back and crossing his arms over his chest.  Feferi stood behind him quietly, her curiosity growing.

 

It didn’t take long for a taller, broad-shouldered troll to answer the door, thick brows raised.  “Eridan?”  He asked when his pupil-less eyes landed on his descendant.

 

“Duh.  Are you goin’ to invite me in or just stand there lookin’ like a complete loon?”  Eridan snipped, rolling his own white eyes.

 

“Uh, sure, come- woah, who’s this kitten?”  Cronus asked, catching sight of the chubby sea troll behind Eridan.

 

“We’ll get to her later, now move aside,” Eridan said, pushing the taller to the side and making his way into the hive.

 

Cronus looked more than a little offended, but held his hands up, as if signalling surrender.  “So what do ya want?”

 

The smaller troll lifted his hands slightly before dropping them, emitting a sigh of defeat.  “Remember when you asked me on that date?”  He asked, not looking at Cronus.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I figured I’d give in, so here’s our date.  However, I brought Fef with me because, quite frankly, I don’t trust you,” Eridan responded, his eyes finally moving to Cronus’ surprised face.

 

“Wait, why am I getting dragged into this?”  Feferi asked, her voice raising ever so slightly.

 

“Like I said, I don’t trust him.  Plus, you’re the only one around here, aside from him, that actually likes me.”

 

“Oh, right.  That makes total sense.”  Of course, it didn’t actually make sense to Feferi.  She didn’t understand, actually.  Was his real motive to rub it in that he had a date while her relationship with Sollux crashed and burned?  No, Eridan wouldn’t pull something like that.  At least, not in Feferi’s mind.  “Well, I don’t want to be left out.  I’m not just going to sit here while you two have your awkward date.  Maybe I can help make things easier!”

 

The Ampora’s faces mirrored one another in surprise as they stared at Feferi.

 

“Honestly, when I said ‘date’, I just meant a little fling, Eri,” Cronus said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Meanin’ you just wanted to fuck?”  Eridan responded, his voice extremely judgemental of Cronus.

 

“I mean, yeah.  It would be cool to get a guy or gal, but it’s too much effort.  You know?”  The taller responded, shrugging his shoulders and seating himself on a sofa located in the center of the living room.

 

“Okay, whatever, so a fling it is.”  Eridan’s voice sounded unsure.

 

Feferi couldn’t help but find herself surprised.  She definitely wasn’t expecting things to turn out like they were.  She had come into everything blindly, but an idea was forming in her head.  One way or another, she would find a way to make sure both parties were happy, and she knew the answer on how.  “I’ll join both of you.  Who knows which quadrant this will end up, and if either of you try killing one another, I can help you out!”

 

Once again, the Ampora’s faces were full of surprise, but both of them nodded.  Cronus looked eager, while Eridan looked afraid.  It was obvious he still had residual feelings, plus there was the fact that he  _ had  _ killed her.  Who knew if she was planning some sort of extravagant revenge plot.

 

“Oh, get that scared look off your face, Eri-fin.  I won’t hurt you- much,” Feferi smiled, resorting to calling him by his old nickname.

 

Eridan rolled his empty eyes.  “Yeah, because  _ that’s  _ reassuring.”

 

“Of course it is!  Now hush and start doing your thing.  Ignore my presence for the time being.  I want to see what I’m getting myself into,” Feferi said, waving her hands toward Cronus and Eridan.

 

Eridan’s brows furrowed, though Cronus automatically jumped in, turning his descendants head and pressing their lips together.  Eridan wanted to fight it, but knew it was no use, especially due to the fact that he actually  _ did  _ enjoy it.  As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he liked the way Cronus’ lips felt against his own.

 

The smaller troll wrapped his arms around Cronus’ middle, pulling him closer as the kissing became more heated.  Their mouths opened at the same time, tongues darting out and clashing with one another.  Cronus raised his own hand, gently gripping the base of Eridan’s lightning-shaped horn and pumping it.  A breathy moan left the younger’s mouth as his eyes closed.

 

Eridan could feel his bulge begin to exit its sheath, trying to find a way out of his pants.  His nook grew wet as the arousal hit him.  He gripped at Cronus’ white shirt, leading him to the sofa and pushing him down.  The two then went about undressing, discarding their clothes quickly.

 

Once they were fully nude, they looked at one another.  Cronus’ bulge was fully out of its sheath, wriggling about and trying to find something to fuck.  His earfins moved back and forth excitedly as his eyes moved over Eridan’s body.

 

The smaller Ampora couldn’t help but feel slightly self-conscious.  He’d never actually pailed before, as he’d been too young, and then he died.  Eridan had always been too busy hating himself to actually go out and find someone to fuck.

 

“Come on, babe,” Cronus cooed, a smirk present on his face.

 

A violet color dusted Eridan’s cheeks as he stepped up to Cronus, resting his knees on either side of his legs.  He then lowered himself, gasping when he felt Cronus’ bulge at his nook, eagerly trying to go inside.

 

Eridan braced himself on the other’s shoulders, taking a deep breath and trying to relax as much as possible, as he lowered himself fully, Cronus’ bulge entering his nook and moving around automatically.  Neither Ampora could stop the moans that escaped their lips.  Eridan’s earfins pressed up against the side of his head in embarrassment and arousal.

 

“Can I move my hips, Eri?”  Cronus asked, his voice breathy.

 

“Y-yeah,” Eridan responded, barely able to get the word out of his mouth, as Cronus began thrusting into him.  The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the hive, as well as the desperate moans from both Eridan and Cronus.

 

It wasn’t too long after they started that Eridan felt a pair of hands running down his back.  He jolted slightly, though was too into the moment to actually do much else.

 

“Relax, Eri-fin.  At first I was going to leave, because it’s obvious you two aren’t going to kill each other- but this was just too hot to miss out on,” Feferi’s voice said softly.  “Would you mind if I entered you as well?”

 

Eridan bit his bottom lip softly as Cronus stopped thrusting.  He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted her to join, especially with his residual feelings for her, plus the fact that he was desperately trying to move on.  Still, he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to sleep with his past flush-crush.

 

“I don’t mind.  Are you okay with it, Cro?”  Eridan asked the male under him, who nodded eagerly in return.

 

“It means more pleasure for all of us, so fuck yeah!”

 

Eridan rolled his eyes, though grew serious when Feferi pushed him down until his chest was flush with Cronus’.  He could feel her bulge teasing his entrance as well, causing shivers to move through his body.

 

“You’re sure about this?”  Feferi’s voice rang out as she rubbed Eridan’s back.

 

“Yeah, of course,” the other responded, closing his eyes and, once again, trying to relax his muscles.

 

Feferi entered slowly, reveling in the feeling of Eridan’s cool nook, plus the added appendage already sat inside.  From the contact alone, arousal washed over the heiress as she pushed in fully, forcing a moan out of Eridan.

 

“How does it feel being so full?”  Feferi asked, running her nails down the others back.

 

“Good.  Fuck, so good,” Eridan moaned, moving his own hips.

 

The female giggled, a musical sound that filled the hive.  “Ready, Cronus?”

 

“Oh Hell yes,” Cronus responding.  The two then wasted no time in pounding into the male, earning moans and sobs that increased in volume the farther along they got.  Once more, the sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelching of wet bulges pounding into a soaking nook could be heard over the loud moans.

 

Eridan gripped at Cronus’ shoulders hard as his breathing became more and more labored.  He was completely losing himself in the feeling.  His glasses slid down his nose as his head moved downward.  God, did it feel amazing having two bulges in him.

 

It wasn’t until Feferi reached around and grabbed Eridan’s bulge that the male completely lost himself, loud moans escaping his lips as he bucked, his nook spasming and tightening around the bulges inside him.  Violet genetic material leaked and spurted from his bulge.  The smaller Ampora’s body tensed completely as the orgasm washed over him.

 

The feeling of Eridan’s nook tightening around their bulges and the moans that accompanied forced Feferi and Cronus to release as well, letting their genetic material go inside of him.

 

“Fuck!”  Eridan sobbed, his back arching slightly as Cronus rocked his hips roughly, coming hard.

 

“Oh, cod, Eridan!”  Feferi moaned loudly, though going still as she did so.

 

Small grunts and panting could be heard from Cronus, though he didn’t speak a word.  His face was violet as his earfins wriggled violently.

 

Once the three of them rode out their orgasms, they all practically collapsed.  Feferi sank to her knees on the floor, while Eridan moved off of Cronus’ lap, hitting the couch on the other side of him.  The three sea trolls panted, their chests heaving as they struggled to catch their breath.

 

“That was fucking amazing.”  Cronus spoke first, sitting up slightly.  His torso and legs were covered with violet and fuchsia genetic material, though he didn’t mind it one bit.  He felt like he was sailing on a cloud.  He tossed the fling idea to the wind.  He didn’t just want that with Eridan, he wanted more.  Much more.  The troll turned to Eridan.  “Eri, would you want to go on an actual date sometime?  No flings, just grabbing a bite and talking.”

 

Eridan’s eyebrows furrowed.  “I thought you said- oh whatever, yes, Cro.  I’ll go on an actual date with you.”  He finally managed to sit up, his eyes landing on Feferi before turning away quickly.

 

“That was definitely nice!  I’m glad I got to do this with the two of you,” Feferi smiled, revealing her sharp teeth underneath black lips.

 

“Really?”  Eridan asked, surprise lacing his voice.

 

“Of course!  Plus, it looks like you might have a potential matesprit- and maybe a moirail as well,” Feferi responded, a proud look on her face, though there was a hint of something else.

 

“Wait, a potential moirail?  Are you sayin’...” Eridan trailed off, afraid to ask.  He’d done so much wrong, how could Feferi possibly take him back?

 

“We’re dead, Eri-fin.  Plus, you obviously realize your mistakes.  You know what you did was wrong, and I think you’ve changed.  I’d  _ love  _ to have you as my moirail again.”

 

Eridan could have screamed with joy, instead, he settled for a smile, extremely happy he had Feferi back.  Though it wasn’t in the quadrant he had originally wanted, she was his in some way.  Plus, it was obvious there was  _ something  _ between him and Cronus.

 

“Well, I’m going to get dressed and go back to my hive.  I have a certain someone I need to troll.  You two have fun on your date, and tell me how it went!”  She said, looking at Eridan sternly, as if he wouldn’t tell her.

 

The three said their goodbyes and then Feferi was gone.  As she walked away, a smirk appeared on her face.  The heiress knew she wouldn’t have to spend anymore time thinking about the past.  She could move on.  Finally.

  
  
  



End file.
